Royalty and Roses
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Queen Aleena is hosting a royal ball and Amy really wants Sonic to ask her to it. The problem, Sonic is still figuring out how he feels about her. SonAmy, with a other few couples in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Sonic's story

Hello world and welcome to my first Sonic story that I ever posted. I say posted because I have been writing Sonic fanfiction since the 3rd grade (I'm going into college) but I have never posted any. Unlike my other multi chap romance stories, this will not have any fighting or actions scenes. Also let me just clear this up now, my story takes place in a different universe than all of the others that exist. It follows the Somic underground storyline but includes characters and elements from all of them.

* * *

My Name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Actually it's Prince Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, but don't tell anyone about the Maurice part. I'm a blue 16 year old supersonic hedgehog and crown prince of mobius. I have a special guitar medallion that becomes a real guitar whenever I want it to.

Im here to tell you all my life story. My mom, Queen Aleena had to let go of me and my sister Sonia and my brother Manic when we were Little. We grew up separate not knowing of the others or our royal heritage. Until one day a little over a year ago when the oracle of delphius appeared and told me to reunite us. So we all met up and formed a rock band called the Sonic Underground.

We traveled Mobius trying to bring down the tyrant who sent our mother into hiding and began roboticizing the people of Mobius, Dr. Robotnik We battled him and his henchman Sleet and Dingo practically every day. We longed for the day that we could meet our mother again, but until then we began taking down RoButtnik one factory at a time.

We began finding allies that helped us in our battles, first we met the guardian of the master emerald, Knuckles. Later we met a two tailed fox named Tails and a hammer swinging girl hedgehog named Amy. Pretty soon we met more allies such as the ultimate life form Shadow, the government spy Rouge, a little girl named Cream and her pet chao Cheese, the fire wielding princess from another dimension Blaze, the time traveler Silver, and the princess of the nearby Knothole city Sally. We made many more friends during our adventures too and all of them helped out in the final battle against Robotnik.

Robotnik upgraded himself shortly after we met Tails and he started calling Himself Eggman. He employed a few more robot henchmen to get rid of us such as Scratch or Bokkun, but we kicked there butts easily.

The time for the final battle came when he had built a world roboticizer and threatened to use it on Mobius. Our team went and confronted Eggman head on, with many of our friends backing us up. When me and my sibs were at our ends, our mom came in and started whooping Eggies butt. The four of us joined and combined our powers to destroy Eggman once and for all. Mom asked us to aim our medallions at the gold heart on her cape, and we found out it was a Harp instrument. She strummed a few chords and a world healing wave came and deroboticzed everybody (Well except my friend Bunnie Rabbot, but her arm and leg were permanent) and we finally went back to living as a family.

So now I'm living in the royal palace with my mom and sibs. Life is pretty good except for one thing.

How I feel about my Friend and teammate, Amy Rose.

* * *

So there's the prologue, the next chap will be ready in a while. Also may I say that this takes place after my finale I imagined for Sonic underground. Lots of characters from all the continuitys will be popping up now and again in this. So keep reading.


	2. Morning in Mobotropolis

Chapter two is up for Sonic's b-day.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes as he heard a soft beeping noise. He rolled over and saw his alarm clock going off so he slapped the top of it to shut it up. He rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep, until.

"Sonic!"

He jumped up at the sound of his name and saw his sister Sonia standing in his doorway. "Hey sis, what's up?" he asked casually. "What's up is that Manic and Mother have been waiting for you in the dining hall for 8 minutes!" she scolded him. The blue hedgehog leaped out of bed and grabbed the silver guitar medallion off of his nightstand. "Chill Sonia, It's just breakfast." he dismissed. "Just breakfast?! If I don't get a good breakfast, then I'm off track for the whole day!" she began to panic.

Sonia began going on about her important schedule but Sonic droned her out and just ran past her while she was talking. 'Another day, another rant from my sister.' Sonic thought to himself. Things were different since he and his siblings moved into the Mobotropolis castle. Now he had a bedroom all of his own and he got to live with his mother all the time. The downside was all the royal duties that came with it. All the formality was his least favorite part of being a prince.

He turned down a hallway and ended up in a room with a long table in it. At the end of the table were his brother Manic and his mother Queen Aleena. "Good morning Sonic." his mother looked up from her coffee to greet her son. "Mornin mom, morning Manic." Sonic replied. It took him a second to see that Manic was sleeping face first in his cereal. "Let me guess, Sonia?" Sonic guessed the reason for his brother's sleeping. "Yes, I apreciate Sonia waking us all up early so we can have breakfast, but I think 6:30 is a tad early." Aleena admitted. Sonic grabbed a muffin and said "I'm going out for a morning run mom." "Ok, be back by noon." Aleena told her son. Sonic then proceeded to speed off out of the room.

Suddenly Sonia came in "Mother! Sonic ditched me while I was talking!"

* * *

Sonic ran through Mobotropolis at high speed. Anyone who didn't live in Mobotropolis would think it was the wind blowing, but everyone in the city knew it was their prince. Sonic felt running was the best way to clear his head when he was busy thinking about stuff.

Suddenly his ears perked up as a voice hit his ears "Hey Sonic!" he stopped in his tracks and turned backwards to see a Pink hedgehog in a red dress running torwards him. "Amy. What's up?" he asked. The pink hedgehog had just gotten in front of him and took a moment to catch her breath. "Man.(huff) you al(huff) ways run so (huff) fast." she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Don't you think you could run a bit slower sometimes?" she asked. "Nah, where's the fun in that?" he replied. He took a moment to see where in the city he was. He was standing on the sidewalk a bit far from the center of the city with a few small shops and palm trees around. He turned his attention back to the girl hedgehog in front of him "So what's up Ames?" he asked. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the lake near the Chao garden later?" Amy asked sweetly. "Uh.." he paused. 'dang, why does she have to be so cute?!' he thought to himself. "Uh..sure Amy." he responded a bit nervously. Amy smiled and said "Great!" she grabbed his arm and began leading him off "Let's go!" she yelled as she dragged him off. 'How do I get myself into these things?' Sonic thought to himself.

* * *

A few minutes later (And Sonic's arm was in a lot of pain may I add.) the two reached the lake. It was a medium sized lake surrounded by forest trees, on the other side was the chao garden that their friend Cream and her mother Vanilla cared for. Amy went over to the edge of the lake and looked in the water. "Wow, the waters so clear today." she noted.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and asked. "So um...what are we doing here?" Amy turned to him "I just wanted the two of us to spend some time together. We don't usually get to spend time with just the two of us." she spoke. Sonic thought for a minute before realizing that she was right. Lately he has been hanging out around the castle helping rebuild Mobius after Eggman's reign. Usually he would hang out with his siblings or Tails and Knuckles.

"Huh, I guess your right." he threw his arm to the back of his head and held them there. Amy turned back to the water and motioned for Sonic to sit next to her. The blue hedgehog took a seat beside her. They were quiet for a minute until Amy asked "Hey Somic?" "hm?" he looked to Amy. "Remember when we first met." of course he remembered. Sonic knew he would never forget that day. "Yeah, I remember..."

Flashback

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Tails were hiding behind a wall in Robotropolis, a ship hovered in the air as swat bots began to board the ship via tractor beam. "Ok, Tails do you have the bombs?" Sonia asked the young fox. "Yep, here they are." Tails pulled some explosives from his tails and showed them to the group. "Ok, Tails you fly Manic up there and set the bombs while Sonic and I-" Sonia began but was interrupted by a scream.

"Let me go!"

The four turned their eyes to see two swat bots carrying a Pink hedgehog in their grasp. "Priority one. Hedgehog captured." one of the bots said. The pink hedgehog struggled to get free. Sonic looked at this and said "We gotta help her!" he began to stand up. "Wait, we gotta stick to the plan!" Sonia pleaded. "No time, Tails, Manic, you go set the explosives. I'll rescue the girl." Sonic spoke. The boys nodded and Manic grabbed Tails arm as he flew up torwards the ship.

Sonic sped out of hiding and into the field. "Ugh, they never listen." Sonia face palmed. In a burst of speed, Sonic knocked both swatbots off of their feet and caught the girl hedgehog in his arms. "You ok?" he looked down to the girl he was carrying. She had both of her hands covering her face but moved them off when she heard the voice of her savior. Sonic looked at her and saw her jade green eyes and small smile form on her face. "Y-you saved me..." she spoke quietly. She was taking in the cobalt hedgehog who rescued her. Sonic wasn't sure what to say next so he just nodded and grinned.

Suddenly the swatbots got back up and more surrounded them.

Blast!

A pink laser destroyed a bot and when it fell over it revealed Sonia with her keyboard laser standing behind it. "What would you do without me brother." she teased. Sonic set the girl down and reached for his own medallion. A blue light shone and a guitar appeard in his hands. He launched blue Lasers at the bots and destroyed them one by one.

A swatbot approached Sonic from behind but... "Over here you creep!" the swatbot turned to see the pink hedgehog with a giant mallet in her hands. She swung the mallet and sent the bot flying. "Woah." was all Sonic could say. He looked at the girl and asked "Where did THAT come from?" "I'm not really sure, but I can summon a bunch of them whenever I want." she spoke.

The ship behind them exploded and Tails and Manic came down to the ground. "All done, hey who's the new girl?" Manic asked. Amy turned to the group and said "My name is Amy Rose."

End flashback

Amy began talking "If robotnik never took over do you think we still would have met?" Sonic thought for a moment. "Maybe, your cousin is the king of Mercia so my mom already knows him." he answered. "Yeah but, I'm glad we met the way we did." Amy smiled at him. Sonic felt a blush grow in his cheeks and turned his head so she wouldn't see. "Y-yeah, me too." he replied. Amy tilted her head in confusion "Is something wrong?" Sonic thought to himself for a moment then looked to her and said "Um Amy I just remembered my mom wanted me back by noon." he tried to make an excuse. Amy looked. At him oddly and said "Well ok, it is 11:50.."

Sonic sat up and said "Ok, so I'll see you later." he almost ran but Amy asked him one more thing. "Wait!" he turned to see her. "Maybe we can meet up later tonight?" she asked. Sonic smiled and said "Sure, I'll meet you at the chili dog at 7:00 and we'll hang out." Amy smiled and said "Great. Then it's a date." at the mention of date Sonics face turned a bright red and he sped off.

'What on Mobius is wrong with me?!' Sonic thought to himself as he sped off.

* * *

A tad rushed, but it's ok. Some chaps will have flashbacks to when the team was still fighting Eggman.


	3. Brother to brother talk

Well, I decided to keep the story. So here's the chap as promised.

* * *

Sonic continued to run all the way until he reached the castle. He sped off and headed to find someone who he could talk to about this.

Sonic stopped in front of a door with a green jewel on it and knocked. "Manic! Open up!" he called. Manic opened the door and said "What's up bro?" Sonic walked past and sat down on Manic's bed. "I need help." he admitted

Manic chuckled "Woah, the great Prince Sonic is asking for help? Are you sure your my brother?" he teased. Sonic sent a glare at him and Manic stopped. "Ok ok, so what's up?" Manic asked while taking a seat next to him. "I've been feeling really weird lately." "Yeah, like how?"

"Well I was just with Amy-" "Aaw" Manic made a cute face at him "My brother has a girlfr-" "Shut it!" Sonic replied "Anyway, I was with her and I started feeling strange. My heart was beating fast and I felt really warm. I felt a bit nervous when she smiled at me and it's really freaking me out!" Sonic began to freak a bit. Manic just smirked. Sonic looked at his brother and asked "What?" "I knew it! My bro has a girlfriend." Manic proudly stated.

"What are you talking about?!" Sonic asked "I'm talking about Amy! You've got a crush on her!" Manic pointed out. Sonic blushed "Do not!" "Do too! You have the symptoms of a crush, and since they happened when you were with Amy, you've got a crush on Amy!"

Sonic sat in silence for a moment. He was trying to take in what his brother had said. He thought back to all the times they were together. Fighting Eggman, hanging out as friends, going to Twinkle Park that one time. A gear finally turned in Sonic's head "Oh crud. Your right! I do have a crush on her!" he realized.

Sonic flopped down on his back and put his hand on his face. "What am I gonna do?" Sonic asked out loud. Manic pulled his brother back up and said "Don't you worry your blue little head. Your bro Manic is gonna make some romance for the two of you!"

Sonic eyed his brother "Manic, don't you remember the last time you played matchmaker." Sonic reminded him.

FLASHBACK

Manic is in a waiters uniform and is standing next to Blaze the cat. She was sitting at a table at a restaurant, she was wearing a black dress and long white gloves.

"So where is my date?" Blaze asked Manic. Her head rested on her hand as she looked bored.

"There he is!" Manic pointed as someone walked into the room. It was Big the cat wearing a bow tie and holding a bouquet. "Hiya Blaze!" Big smiled.

Blaze looked at him with her jaw dropped and then turned to Manic and gave hiAna death glare. Manic looked at her nervously and chuckled "Well, your both purple cats..."

END FLASHBACK

"My burns healed a couple of weeks later!" Manic replied. "Point is, I think I'll take love advice from someone else." Sonic said.

A knock was heard at the door and Sonia's voice was heard from behind the door. "Guys, mother wants us at the throne room."

"We'll talk later." Manic said as he got up and Sonic followed.

* * *

The Hedgehog siblings stood before their mother as she sat on her throne. "Kids, I would like announce that we will be having the Mobius ball one week from today." she announced simply.

"The Mobius ball? What's that?" Sonic asked. "Before Eggman took over, the royal Hedgehog family would throw a ball every year. We haven't had one since the takeover so I wanted to bring back the tradition." Aleena answered her son.

Manic elbowed Sonic and whispered "This is your chance! You can ask Amy out to the ball!" Sonic looked at him and whispered back "No way!"

"Sonic, Manic, is something wrong?" Aleena asked. "Nope. Nothing mom." Sonic turned to her and replied quickly.

Sonia eyed her brother suspiciously then looked to Manic "You want to tell us what you were talking about, Manic?" she asked "Sure. Sonic is-" Suddenly Sonic grabbed Manic and ran away.

Sonia and Aleena watched them go as they blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" Aleena asked.

* * *

Thats all for now.


End file.
